memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 7
The Intrepid and Enterprise are in orbit of Qu'Vat colony while the Intrepid is being repaired. In his quarters Typhuss is sleeping when the com activates. Admiral Kira to the bridge Commander Grayson says on the com. Typhuss wakes up and taps his combadge. Kira here, what is it Kelly Typhuss says as he talked into the com. On the bridge Commander Grayson is sitting in the captain's chair. Sir we're detecting a type-11 shuttle heading towards our position Commander Grayson says as she speaks into the com. Typhuss responds. Did you hail them Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Their com system seems to be offline Commander Grayson says over the com. Typhuss tenses up. Raise the shields, we don't know who is aboard that shuttle Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir Commander Grayson says over the com. Typhuss gets out of bed and gets dressed. 30 mintues later Typhuss walks onto the bridge. Commander Grayson gets up from the command chair and heads to her console as Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis. No response to our hails sir the Enterprise is moving towards the shuttle Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira chimes in. Engage a tractor beam on the shuttle Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. The shuttle dodges the tractor beam. On the shuttle Admiral Martin isn't happy. What the hell is he doing? Admiral Martin says as he looks at both Kori and Martok. Kori chimes in. Your com system is offline, Typhuss thinks you are the enemy Kori says as she looks at John. Admiral Martin inputs commands into the helm station keeping the shuttle dodging the tractor beam. On the bridge Curtis isn't happy. Damn it whoever is flying that shuttle he's a damn good pilot Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Typhuss folds his arms. Commander Curtis, do you know morse code, send it to the shuttle Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis sends the transmission, they receive it back stating that its Admiral John Martin and he has Chancellor Martok, and General Kori. Disengage the tractor beam Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical station. Aye, sir Commander Curtis says as she disengages the tractor beam. In the shuttlebay the shuttle lands and the back door opens and Admiral Martin exits the shuttle with both Martok and Kori as Typhuss is surprised to see his former lover and Chancellor Martok. Good to have all of you aboard Typhuss says as he looks at John, Martok and Kori. John looks at him. Thanks we are glad to see both the Enterprise and Intrepid John says as he looks at him. They leave the shuttlebay as Typhuss gives his friend the rundown on what happened. General J'mpok is going to attack Deep Space Station K-7 with a Klingon fleet Typhuss says as he looks at John. John turns to him. I know Worf told me when he was visiting me and Martok in the cell that's why I had him take command of the Home Fleet and get them there, as fast as he can get them their without causing them to run into each other John says as he looks at Typhuss. Commander Grayson chimes in and gives him a damage report. Main power is down, warp and impulse are out and shields are down as well we're operating on emergency power right now until B'Elanna gets us back up and running we had to have the Enterprise tow us into orbit Commander Grayson says as she looks at Admiral Martin. They enter the lift as Commander Grayson gives the computer an order. Deck 1, main bridge Commander Grayson says as she gives the computer an order. The lift starts to move as Typhuss turns to Admiral Martin. I'll have Y'Nar send over an engineering team to help you finish repairs John says as he looks at them. Commander Grayson chimes in. We asked her already and she sent them but its gonna take awhile for the repairs to be completed Commander Grayson says as she looks at the Admiral. Then the lift stops at the bridge and they exit the lift as Admiral Kira sits at the Captain's chair and looks at his friend and comments on his former crew's work. Your former crew does good work, John Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. That's true their the best Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. Then Commander Sato chimes in. Sirs I'm picking up an ion trail from the Klingon cruiser bearing 2-1-3 mark 2-3-2 distance 2.3 light-years away Commander Sato says as she looks at the ops console then at both Admirals Martin and Kira. Martok chimes in. What if this is a trap and they attack this ship Martok says as he looks at John and Typhuss. John chimes in. What if its not and someone doesn't like what Malik is doing? John asked as he looks at Martok. Kori chimes in. We have them where we want them, we should attack and destroy them before its too late Kori says as she looks at John. Typhuss looks at Jenkins. Set a course for that Klingon ship, warp 9, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. B'Elanna chimes in. The plasma flow is still an issue the best I can give you is warp 2 B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks. Warp 2, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. Commander Jenkins turns to the helm. Aye, sir engaging at warp 2 Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm station and pressed the warp button on the station. Both the Intrepid and Enterprise goes into great archs and leaps into warp. Let's hope that the Augments are still there when we get there Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She chimes in. Yeah let's hope Commander Grayson says as she looks at him.